organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Organized Crime Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp just made my gangTomahawk23 03:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) no i dont have a problem but why cant i have 250 membersTomahawk23 04:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) good point wana join chat on DF and whats the most members i can haveTomahawk23 16:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hey dude i get the way this wiki operates couled i be interviewed for admin im the founder of deadliest beasts wiki and we are currently working on a logo and backround i wouled like to aply for ither admin or buroTomahawk23 20:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i will be a active user here aslong as im active on wikia and im not seeing any sign of leaveing wikia in sight if you wouled like two interview me tell me a good time we couled meet in chat i have all night except all be gone in about 10 hour and be back in about 2 hours so in about 3.5 hours i have all nightTomahawk23 21:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) no prob all be responsible will i be interviewed or not if so i have all night and will be on DF and this wikis chat all nightTomahawk23 23:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) wana join chat on DFTomahawk23 03:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) KoA, i dont think hawk should be admin AT ALL. He doesnt show smarts, bad grammar, and has just joined. Tell other admins like me and RS before you promote. He shouldnt have his power and hes unfit to be admin. Tesla deserves it much much more. La$m00r3 20:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Come to this wikis chat. La$m00r3 21:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dont make hawk admin, plain and simple KOA Immortal, CKK honestly dude i think im fit im not the ultra experinced wikian but i founded my own wiki i can send links to any website im good at judgeing things and solveing arguments basicly i can do everything that admin shouled be able to do but not everything that a burocrat shouled be able to doTomahawk23 20:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) also i know i seem to have bad spelling and grammer but i know proper spelling and grammer what i do is i do it with some grammer so it can be read for the time being then in less then a 2 days it fix all the grammer mistakes and if doing something thats admin work all do all the grammer at onceTomahawk23 20:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) k but i think id make a good admin and that this wiki will become almost as big as DF so admins may be needed soonTomahawk23 00:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) dont listen to hawk, dont make him admin, he has too many enemies on this wiki, and hes way too cocky, and personaly i dont think he seventeen, he acts more like hes 12 or 13, so just dont listen to whatever he says, youll realy regret it if you make him an admin KoA Immortal, CKK Possibly, when the wiki grows, i would like to aply for the job of Buro, im a proffessor at Cambridge University to start off, so i know how to settle disputes and disagreements, and i am fair to both parties. i am smart, it takes lots of wits to teach at that university. And i am always available, i spend most of my time on the computer because alot of times i have to teach the online course, so i am ALWAYS on the computer. so there is something to think about when this wiki grows and when you need a Buro. KoA Immortal, CKK sure dude I tottally understand if you need to give this wiki time and since you don't need any admins I tottaly get it if its alright with you I wouled like to aply for admin when the wiki gets bigger if its because some people don't want me admin ah im cool with that. If its because some people don't want me admin if i can still aply for admin when the wiki gets bigger im tottaly cool with that even if it means I can't I can live with thatTomahawk23 16:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) hey dude the wiki seems to be kinda dieing or going down im trying to edit to keep it going las said hill help all try to get other users to help out and some DF users to join could you help me with thisTomahawk23 20:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) hey dude how does the mob use prostitutes besides controling them and making money off themTomahawk23 03:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) No dude the two pics of the Capo guy is Sylvester StalloneTomahawk23 14:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I also used Stallone in another pic of the hitman Robert Pulk but Sylvester Stallone looks so different when he did that movie that i dont haveta make them twins or whatever and plz leave a linked signiture theirs a thing for that right above you in the top left corner or just put two of these on each side of your name Tomahawk23 14:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) dude I thought we were only allowed to have one gang at a timeTomahawk23 23:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) But whos gona control itTomahawk23 01:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) K hey dude wana join chat on DF or hereTomahawk23 02:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hey KOA now do like just say it happend or do I haveta write somethingTomahawk23 02:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) wana join chat02:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Tomahawk23 hey dude I think you should get some other wikians you know from all the wikis your on to join that may help the wikiTomahawk23 23:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey dude if one of the admins does not make a edit in the next 2 weeks two a month can I take their place? Tomahawk23 01:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) and can I make up extra ranks for Cobranie Crime Family even though its a Italian Mob? and the DF awards are going on now vote for the nominesTomahawk23 01:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) KOA I know some wikis where you can get some people to join. The Godfather wiki and, the wiki of that Mob show you watch. Go on chat tell them about it and send them links but then again, we would have way two many Italian Mafias here but whatever. Maybe some will choose another it would bring,more users. It would be best though if, you can find wikis of tv shows and movies of other kinds of gangs like, Pulp Fiction wiki and shit. Basicly go on chat of wikis of gangster movies and tv shows give them links and explain how it works and give them examples of shit and we may have new members. If you want I can help you with thisTomahawk23 21:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ive been trying to get new members on DF but nobody will really join and ive been trying to keep people editing but nobody really will. Also look on Pulp Fiction Rezonuar Dogs and any other wikis of gangster movies or tv shows don't just look on the ones of Italian Mobster wikis then this wiki will only be Italian Mafias. I will also help in getting usersTomahawk23 23:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) and dude I would suggest that you don't make blogs on it people will be anoyed by that just go on chat when their is a bunch of people and tell them about it and give them links unless your a big editor on that wikiTomahawk23 23:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) NVM acually I was wrongTomahawk23 00:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Pass the Border Here is your payment of exactly $950,000, use it wisely for all its good for. I appreciate your success in saving my men, i look forward to dong buisness in the future. The object of war is to not die for ones country, but to make the enemy die for thiers -Tesla Man thats emberassing, i used the wrong quote Tesla Man KOA the idea to bring in new people ain't working go on chat on those wikis give links and invite that may work btw dude since las and RS have not edited in months can I take one of their placesTomahawk23 01:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks wana jon chatTomahawk23 02:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) do we have any other sources for users try going on chat on bully fanon wiki do you have friends their? you made hawk an Admin? Tesla Man Re: Ugh *shakes head* alot Tesla Man good news I just got RS to keep editing and wall on wikia I will be on godfather wiki chat hopefully getting someone on eventually hows that soundTomahawk23 01:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think RS might have got las editing since he just made a edit and he may have goten RB to join hit one bell it sets off the rest well how am I doing as a admin now?Tomahawk23 02:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) They won't be a problem much longer User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 23:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Good news I got TS and Leo to join. Check your talk on DF, I'll keep you posted and new members if that's okay with you?Tomahawk23 02:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) KOA I need to talk to you on chat. I'll be on for a few hours, in about 2 or three hours. You can find me on DF chatTomahawk23 00:45, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Why did you get rid of Enforcer? Its a rank in the mob I read. Are they evr part of the gang?Tomahawk23 02:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) KOA you know how you have those pages of like, Italian Mafia British crime families. Explaining the ranks and some histroy and stuff. Well from what I see, a lot of people don't know how many members their gang should have. Maybe you should put like a range of members varrying from sizes on those pages. Like Italian Mafia, 30/250 members.Tomahawk23 21:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok I see, I'll change it Omnicube1 23:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You said something about my gang using Muy Thai being unrealistic. By that do you mean that, most Mafias use a different kind of Kickboxing? If so plz tell me a form of Kickboxing that they often use.Tomahawk23 01:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Also on the Godfather wiki, it says that a Enforcer is a member of a crime family. I then looked at associate to check, and it said "unoffical member". I think Enforcer might be rank. I'd own no the Godfather wiki seemed to be saying it was a memership thing. Aren't there some Enforcers who are members or something? Also so basically what your saying is, is that any Mob really just uses basic Boxing? And please leave a signature with a link. Use the button above, the signature button.Tomahawk23 02:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) KOA Enforcer is not a associate it says right here Mafia Ranks "lower ranking soldiers enforcers also known ont he streets as the "button man" it says that seperately from associatesTomahawk23 23:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Also Irish and Russain mobs have the same amount of members typically as a Italian/Sicilian Mob right?Tomahawk23 23:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Breakers are going to remain independent right now, they're already part of a black gang family. Omnicube1 02:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Is it allowed? I want to create a second organization called the Super Badass Crew (It will be stylized as SUP3R BAD@$$ CR3W). I just want to know if this minor amount of language is allowed before it's deleted. YouSleepinWithaFishes 20:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) KOA it seems a lot of people are saying their rivals are the gov, such as Parlaments Bane the KOA I think the Raptors, and possibily one or two other gangs, seem to be doing this. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that gangs aren't rivals with the gov. I think they just try to avoid them. And even if the gov was always on their ass, its not so much a rivalry as it is the law. Should I make a blog explaining this, if I'm correct?Tomahawk23 03:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Can I help? I can provide some assistance in recreating the main page of the wiki and making it nicer. If you want my help you can give me some suggestions in what you want. Omnicube1 03:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah I can't edit the main page since it's locked to regular users. Omnicube1 00:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Check out my Sandbox to see what the main page might look like. Post messages on my talk page to leave some suggestions. Omnicube1 01:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ??? why is everyone but me an admin? i'm probably one of the people who where here since the beggining , and im also one of the biggest contributers, not to mention the number of awards i have from working. it just doesn't seem right, let me know if you have an explanation. Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) oh, and one more question, do we have to have badges? i think wiki has grown enough to the point where i dont think we need 'em Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) I think im over the fact that im not an admin, but im more concerned about who yo chose to be admins in the fist place, some of the admins you chose dont seen to be very... how do you say it? complete? maybe. or fit? one of theose words Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) Blog? Why did you delete the rivals blog?Tomahawk23 12:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Then what the hell happened to it? I know las and RS wouldn't delete it? I'll just remake it in a few minutes, i gtg go to something real quick.Tomahawk23 21:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, Just a suggestion: how about all the admins joint-run a "global police" faction (which should have regular blog updates) to keep people from doing anything too big and unrealistic? I'm asking for multiple admins to run it and for regular updates to ensure that there is no bias towards any syndicate. The multiple admins ensures that no one takes advantage of their power to shut down a rival, and the frequent updates allow users to vet this as well to ensure the fairest possible actions and to ensure that there isn't too high a level of corruption. Some should be there for realism, but it should also be fair and minimal. -LeoLab 03:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Just making sure you actually saw this. Just Wanna Help Hey, I wasn't sure if I was allowed, so I just wanted to ask you. Can I simply just add the Cobraine-KoA gang war in the gang wars section on the front page? ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 14:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Koa, if you can come on OCF chat tommorow at 6:00 tomorrow your time. 7:00 if you can, just try to be around that time.Tomahawk23 00:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) koa join chat as soon as you can. We have some things to discuss.Tomahawk23 19:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) KOA, I need to talk to you about the war. Meet me on chat next time your on. Should only take about 5 minutes.Tomahawk23 00:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I deleted all comments attacking him in England. You have a point. But he had about like 10 or more members in each hold up. So think we can call it 50 casualties?Tomahawk23 23:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) since that's done is it alright if I delete the blog you made?Tomahawk23 23:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) But why ten? He had like ten at each settlement? Anyways I'll leave the blog then fine. So the war is over, even though he did not agree to stay out of are territory?Tomahawk23 23:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh right most of the guys were associates. But he had at least 3 guys at each place. We hit like 7 places it adds up to about 20, as far as the associates he had like 10 associates at each place shouldn't it be 50 associates and 15 or 20 members? Just Need Some Advice Hey KOA. I'm thinking of forming my own Role-Playing Wiki (who knows, if I form one, maybe we can support each other like DF does with Deadliest Warrior and Deadliest Beasts), and I was wondering if I can get your opinion on which of these Wiki ideas sound best. 1) Wild West Fiction- Pretty Self-Explanatory 2) Elder Scrolls Fiction (or Midieval Fiction)- Create your own warrior, mage, or assassin and interact with others. 3) Zombie Survival- Create a survivor in the midst of a zombie apacolypse and try to find others and of course, stay alive. 4) Heist/Heist Fiction- Create your own group who have multiple heists (banks, diamond centers, etc) while avoiding the FUZZ (to make it interesting this is sent during the 1970's). Please let me know, as I want to create a Wiki soon. Thanks! KOA, me and las disagree on who should be on the crime lords wiki nav. He promised Leo that Linkmaster would get that spot so we need to keep that promis of course. But we disagree on if we should keep Cedric "Killer" Kreig or not. Las wants the original five gangs and gang leaders, and I want Nikolai Zolnerowich since everyone on the wiki likes him and his gang. So we're asking the admins what they think in order to break the tie since we have equal power. Your thoughts?Tomahawk23 21:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking. Also dude I have 65 made members. Since we went into Ontario, we've been increasing in numbers with local Italians we've encountered, and will continue to increase.Tomahawk23 22:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but we're now in Ontario. All the new members go to Ontario, and don't got to Syracuse. But I see your point, but overtime we will have 65/75 members. Sound good?Tomahawk23 23:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we know we're trying to get connections with those families at the moment. Of course we can't just walk in there. But once we get connections we shall have more members.Tomahawk23 23:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) We're extremely powerful in Syracuse, we're gonna offer one of them a 35% cut of are highjacking profits. Are those two families rivals? Tomahawk23 23:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) What weapons does the Gambino Crime Family use today? Cause I'm doing SAMCRO (Sons of anarchy) Vs the Gambinos modern day of course.Tomahawk23 01:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) What? Every gang on the wiki here even yours uses assault rifles.Tomahawk23 00:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) But what about Assault Rifles pretty much every gang here uses them? I'll get rid of the Rocket Launchers but not the grenade launcher. We need to be a bit unrealistic here or it ruins the point of RPGsTomahawk23 00:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Wait, these weapons we also sell them to gurrilas from other countries we shall keep them but not for other gangs on the wiki.Tomahawk23 00:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, there are people like the KoA who are terrorists on the wiki might as well. Plus we need to have something unrealistic if we should at least just have no limits to guns. Its one of the things that's fun. Also dude I'm gonna delete that comment you made saying it got intercepted, I'm trying to bring something new to the wiki that people can like.Tomahawk23 00:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) What the heck? Deleting my Colt M1911 page was uncalled for, talking to other users, they like the idea, plus we need something other than War Pages, Gang Pages, and People pages to get attention. ﾚ∆ㄅ㎡◊◊Я∑ 16:42, April 6, 2012 (UTC) KoA, I like the new rule it seems fair. However next time you make a new rule talk to at least 2 of the other admins first. Its like congress your the president we're in congress. If the president tries to veto something but 2/3 of congress are against it the president can't veto it. Anyways me and RS think its fine. Not sure about las.Tomahawk23 17:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I watched it, pretty interesting.Tomahawk23 18:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Were you the one who deleted my updates on my "The 2012 Revival" page? ---Sleeping_-_With_-_The_-_Fishes--- 22:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) KOA, me and RS were talking about ways to get new users. We were thinking Red Dead Redemption wiki, the people there are pretty nice I was on chat there once. Anyways we thought we should get a third opinion, your thoughts? Also would you mind promoting two of the admins here to buro. Every wiki should have two buros.Tomahawk23 00:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Favicon So I was planning on adding a favicon for this wiki (the little icon near the URL). Any ideas what you want? Omnicube1 22:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) KoA, as you can see on the main page I re added some types of crime groups for users oto choose from (yes I put that it's not limited to the ones mentioned there, and I addd the links to the ones with pages), the list is pretty big actually. Anyways I don't know the history or ranks of most of these ones. Nor do I think anyone else on the wiki besides you does. Anyways so if you don't mind making pages for most of the organized crime groups I put up there, and adding their ranks to the ones that all of the same rank that would be pretty good for the wiki, and show organization. So if you have the time and can get around to it that'd be nice. Sorry I can't do it, I really know nothing of these groups.Tomahawk23 04:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Most of them that is. I know a bit about the Italian, Irish, and Russian Mafias, and a thing or two about the Yakuza. But we already have pages for those and my knowledge of them is quiet limited. Tomahawk23 04:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, as you can see I added plenty of new categories and added old ones to various pages. It takes up the whole wiki activity lol. Sorry if it sounds like I'm bragging or nothing. Btw is the Sopranos on any other channel besides HBO, cause I don't get HBO.Tomahawk23 05:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I don't think I'm smarter then everyone else. I'm 16 I don't think I'm smarter then everyone else here AT ALL. I actually never even thought of if I'm smarter then this guy or this guy. The thing when I added the other gangs, I thought omni took them down when he re-did the page so I found some room for them. Is there something wrong with adding categories? Sorry if I sound arrogant or nothing, I don't run the show here. I actually don't wana be the only guy who works here, nor do I wana sound like a arrogant and ignorant prick. I'm well aware that I don't run the show here, I don't even have the knowledge of gangs and what not to do it. Nor do I know enough about how to run a wiki in order to do that. The last thing I want is to sound like a arrogant prick. Sorry if I did, I'm just trying to improve the wiki.Tomahawk23 18:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's cool.Tomahawk23 19:03, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Just FYI I've taken the liberty of making the "Gang Wars" link at the top redirect to the "Gang Wars" category. Unfortunately, it ended up in the category itself as a byproduct of the redirect coding. Just letting you know. -LeoLab 04:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) KoA, I have a idea. I really like what you did with wiki nav, but I was thinking. We have something that says Russian Mob and Italian Mob, maybe just make it say Mafia, and have Italian, Irish, and Russian Mafia, and of couse Yakuza. Then we're saving to spots to add something. Like maybe we add Drug Cartels, and International crime syndicates?Tomahawk23 15:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Remember how you said you have a way to explain the rules for each kind of organization. Is the thing you just made the thing you were talking about? Because if that is, I don't think that will quiet explain the rules for each organization. Because obviously the rules for a European Theft Ring, will be much different then those for a Mexican Drug Cartel or Yakuza. Btw I agree with those rules, but I think you should elaborate on some of the things you said.Tomahawk23 23:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Avoiding Confusion Just to let you know, if it says my gang page was edited by TheParadox43218, that was me. It's my backup account and I had to use it because I couldn't login for some reason. That's mainly all I use it for. Just trying to avoid any confusion. I already told Hawk and he said to make sure you know. [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|'Stop. Zombie Time.']] 02:24, April 20, 2012 (UTC)